


Sanders-verse Shorts

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: The Notecards [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Andy and Remy are Twins, Dad Dude is a Raving Bisexual, Dev's Sanders-verse, F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Pryce is Roman and Remus' younger brother, Roman and Remus are brothers(?), Sanders Shorts Characters that I chose because why not, Teacher Guy is a Simp for Logic | Logan Sanders, Themes for my Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Authors like linking their stories. Every. Single. One.- M. Night Shyamalan (maybe)No, no they don't.- The Critic-------------------------------------------------------------These are just notes in regards to my Sanders Sides/Cartoon Therapy/Thomas Sanders Shorts fanfictions.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders & The Sides, Thomas Sanders & Thomas Sanders Shorts Characters
Series: The Notecards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Thomas and the Sides

The Sides (in order of "age")

Janus Sanders

Born: 1986, when Thomas still in utero  
Lifespan: 1986-  
Original Name: Shield  
Intent: Instinct and Self-Preservation  
Janus was originally just a copy of Thomas, aiding in Thomas' survival through infancy. He influenced basic actions, such as feeding, auditory and visual input, as well as the sense of smell, which aids in bonding with the parents.  
Characteristics: Stubborn, patient, clever, secretive  
Motives: Thomas' happiness, health, and sense of self-worth  
Antithesis: Recklessness

Virgil Sanders

Born 1987, at the same time as Thomas  
Lifespan: 1987-  
Original Name: Guard  
Intent: Safety and Vigilance  
Virgil was born at the moment that the Startle Reflex became necessary to Thomas; that is, Virgil was born when Thomas was born. He aided in reflexes and the growth of Thomas, such as the sharpening of his vision and the distinction in senses. However, because he originated in a mainly autonomic system, the other Sides didn't know about him until the autonomic system became more fine-tuned with the understanding of interactions between Thomas and the rest of the world, leading Janus to find him.  
Characteristics: Protective, single-minded, honest, observant  
Motives: Thomas' safety, emotional health, and awareness  
Antithesis: Apathy

Logan Sanders

Born 1987, at the age of four months  
Lifespan: 1987-  
Original Name: Student  
Intent: Information Collection and Application  
Logan was born at the moment when Thomas began to process object permanence and early word recognition, when humans reach the age that they can understand basic logic of "If A goes to B, then it will stop there". Janus took to Logan quickly, as indulging in that curiosity leads to more information on how to survive in the world and the recognition of power that a human can have over the world around them.  
Characteristics: Pragmatic, determined, persistent, patient  
Motives: Thomas' increased interactions with the world and stimulation of the cerebral cortex  
Antithesis: Indifference

Patton Sanders

Born 1988  
Lifespan: 1988-  
Original Name: Care  
Intent: Emotional Understanding and Empathy  
Patton was born at the age when children begin to understand that other people interpret the world in ways similar or different to themselves. At this age, Patton has been vaguely aware of the world, absorbing and mirroring expressions from the world around Thomas since infancy, but Thomas is at the age when he is now able to express those sentiments, creating Patton. Patton   
Characteristics: Lonely, curious, honest, generous  
Motives: Thomas' safety, emotional health, and awareness  
Antithesis: Detachment

"Creativity" Sanders

Born 1990  
Lifespan: 1990- c.1993  
Original Name: The King  
Pseudonyms: Philip; Eilon; Oisín; Eochaid; etc...  
Intent: Creativity and Existence  
Philip was born when Thomas was beginning to fully grasp his ability to create and manipulate the world about him. Philip was greatly influenced by the information, media, and people that Thomas was exposed to from the moment that Janus had come into existence. Philip awoke when Thomas began to play and manipulate toys how he liked, aiding Thomas in his play and understanding many aspects of society, such as gender expression, aging, industry, social constraints, social mores, and social ideals.  
Characteristics: Brave, innovative, resourceful, articulate  
Motives: Thomas' emotional health, motivation, and understanding of potential  
Antithesis: Fecklessness

Cause of Dissolution: Harm to Thomas --> Heirs: Roman and Remus

Roman and Remus Sanders

Born c.1993  
Lifespan: c.1993-  
Original Names: Indulgent and Relentless Creativity  
Intents: Social Understanding of Constraint and the Social Understanding of Self-Recognition  
The abdication of the King led to the rise of the heirs, Roman and Remus, or Indulgent and Relentless. Indulgent Creativity is meant to learn how to habituate Thomas into the society in which he lives, while still knowing how to express himself with those social constraints in mind. Relentless Creativity is meant to aid Thomas in coping with Thomas' own emotional understanding and recognition of the potential that he has in the physical and meta-physical worlds. Indulgent and Relentless Creativity aid in Thomas' understanding of social rules, mores, and taboos, as well as his relations with other people outside of compassion and empathy, which leads to Thomas' relationships with family, friends, and possible intimate/romantic/passionate partners.  
(Indulgent) Characteristics: Energetic, observant, extravagant, lenient, cosseting, passionate  
(Relentless) Characteristics: Energetic, observant, extravagant, merciless, temperate, bargaining  
Motives: Thomas' emotional health, self-expression, and identity as an individual  
Antithesis: Rejection

End Notes


	2. Cartoon Therapy and the Shorts Characters

The Shorts Characters

"Dad Dude" | Damon

Parents: ?? and ??  
Siblings: None  
Children: Luna, Donati, and Aquila  
Occupation for Thomas: Dad Character for Vine  
Existed before No?: Yes  
Interaction with Sides: Embodiment for Patton due to relatability for Vines  
Identifies as: Polyromantic | Bisexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: Teagan and Reagan  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Journalist, blog writer, Stay-at-home dad, PTA member

"Teacher Guy" | Teagan

Parents: ?? and ??  
Siblings: Lieutenant Ulrich Sanders  
Children: Luna, Donati, and Aquila  
Occupation for Thomas: Teacher Character for Vine  
Existed before Vine?: No  
Interaction with Sides: Embodiment for Virgil due to relatability for Vines  
Identifies as: Polyromantic | Bisexual [leans more towards attraction to men] | Masculine  
Relationship?: Damon and Reagan  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: High school math teacher; part-time college astronomy and meteorology professor

Reagan

Parents: This author  
Siblings: [a brother]  
Children: Luna, Donati, and Aquila  
Original Character: Yes  
Why create an original character?: I wanted Dad Dude and Teacher Guy to have biological kids and to just have a big family  
Identifies as: Polyromantic | Bisexual | Feminine  
Relationship?: Damon and Teagan  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Pilot for commercial air

"Anxiety" | Andy Sanders

Parents: ?? and ??  
Siblings: "Sleep" | Remy Sanders  
Occupation for Thomas: Anxiety Character for Vine  
Existed before Vine?: Yes  
Interaction with Sides: Embodiment for Virgil due to relatability for Vines  
Identifies as: Romantic | Asexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: Pryce Sanders  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Retail (Hot Topic and Spencers) and make-up artist

"Prince Charming" | *Pryce Alnes*

Parents: Isin and Osanna Alnes  
Siblings: See below*  
Occupation for Thomas: Prince Character for Vine  
Existed before Vine?: Yes  
Interaction with Sides: Younger brother of Roman and Remus  
Identifies as: Demiromantic | Pansexual | Gender-fluid  
Relationship?: Andy Sanders  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Retail, fashion consultant, and sex-worker

"Sleep" | Remy Sanders

Parents: ?? and ??  
Siblings: Andy Sanders  
Occupation for Thomas: Personification of Sleep for Vine  
Existed before Vine?: Yes  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Demiromantic | Homosexual | Non-binary, masculine presenting  
Relationship?: Dr. Emile Picani  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Mail courier

"Ace the Detective" | Vincent Spencer, P.I.

Is his name a reference?: Yes  
Occupation for Thomas: Detective Role  
Existed before Role: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Aromantic | Asexual | Masculine  
Family?: One child  
Relationship?: None  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Detective consultant for police

"The Critic" | Anton Laurent

Will he ever have a name?: I don't know -->

Edit: 13 November 2020 - name added

Occupation for Thomas: Critic on "Stress to Impress"  
Existed before Stress to Impress?: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Narcissist | Masculine  
Relationship?: Andy Sanders as a make-up artist  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Director and Producer

"The Hitman"

Will he ever have a name?: I don't know  
Occupation for Thomas: The hitman in Thomas' short videos  
Existed before his debut?: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Romantic | Hate-sexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: "Ace the Detective" | Vincent Spencer, P.I. (unrequited)  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: "Local Terrorist"

"Evil Scientist" | Prospero

Where is this character from?: He's based on the role that Thomas played in "Return to the Forbidden Planet" in his youth.  
Occupation for Thomas: Villain  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Demiromantic | Fight-sexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: He and the Hitman go out for drinks sometimes. That's all.

Lieutenant Ulrich Sanders

Parents: ?? and ??  
Occupation for Thomas: Army platoon commander on Vine  
Existed before Vine?: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Homoromantic | Homosexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: None  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Bootcamp instructor and self-defense course instructor

"Voice Actor" | Morgan Anderson

Is his name a reference?: Yes  
Occupation for Thomas: Singer and Narrator for Vine  
Existed before Vine?: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Demiromantic | Demisexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: Other Deep Voice Actor  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Tram/Train Operator for the Mindscape and singer

"Hero-that-can't-throw-or-pass-things" | Irouka Heyer | "Thomas Anderson"

Is his name a reference?: Yes  
Occupation for Thomas: [See name] for one TikTok  
Existed before [Video]?: No  
Interaction with Sides: None  
Identifies as: Aromantic | Graysexual | Masculine  
Relationship?: No  
Occupation in Sanders-verse: Computer engineering and acting

*Creativity "The King" Sanders was populating and landscaping the Mindscape with characters and animals since Thomas began to imagine. Isin and Osanna Alnes were two such characters, fae. In order, the children that they had together go as follows:

Luthi  
Tyla  
Caliope  
Daenen  
**Roman and Remus (no-one knows who is the older of the two, and Isin and Osanna did not name them; Janus, Patton, and Logan did)  
**Pryce  
Mari

  
  
**Being chosen by a Side or by Thomas brings these characters to the forefront and gives them an immense change in status and/or power. Pryce is respected in the Mindscape as an Official Character, and the family gets better positions in the Mindscape due to Pryce's role and Roman and Remus' crownings as heir to "The King" Creativity.

End Notes

Is this more worldbuilding that I needed to indulge in? Probably.


	3. Meet Sleep - c. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is summoned for a Vine

Sleep never often played in the vast expanse of Thomas' mind. He often just went to the King in order to find something to work on when Thomas was asleep. Thomas liked to dream even more now, which gave Sleep a lot more to do at night.

He carried on that way for years, never desiring anything but Thomas' pleasant slumber.

One night, as Sleep began to make a new dream out of garlands and light, he felt a bump from Creativity, outside of the creation of a dream.

\- Inquiry. -

"Sleep, join us!"

\- Confusion. -

"Thomas is making stories and sharing them."

\- Curiosity. -

"He wants people to see his relationship with you. Please come see."

\- Shock. -

Sleep knew that he and Thomas had not always gotten along, despite his holding Thomas' best interests at heart. He wanted Thomas to rest and recharge after being awake. University was a necessary thing, but Sleep had not been allowed to do his job then. Even now, Thomas was pouring energy into his workplace, community theater, and those short videos that he enjoyed making.

Why would he want Sleep to be a part of that?

\- Disinterest. Hesitation. Disbelief. -

Sleep was still quite nebulous, but Creativity wasn't. They stood side by side, black and white, and they called for his attendance once again.

"Please. Thomas is excited for this."

\- Disbelief. Insult. Suspicion. -

Sleep turned away, aghast at what the Princes suggested. Sleep would be present when he wasn't needed, only desired, over something aside from Thomas resting? That wasn't what he existed for.

"Sleep, come on."

\- Resentment. Rejection. -

The Prince closest to him jumped back, horrified. The other Prince growled in response, brandishing a weapon.

"Don't do that so easily, Sleep. We can cancel you out."

\- Amusement. -

"Don't make fun of us! We help make Thomas who he is and you can either be a part of it or be... Neglected here!"

Sleep felt a terrible amount of amusement build up inside of him. It was more than he felt in any dream or nightmare that had Thomas crying out for the respite of dreamless Sleep. He remembered each growth period of Thomas, dreams without form and dreams that Sleep controlled before true Creativity came along. He had helped create each Side, only younger than Self-Preservation himself.

\- Amusement. Incredulity. Insult. Power. Resentment. Dejection. Enjoyment. Revelation. -

The Princes drew up a shield, but Sleep could not be contained.

He was every Nightmare and every Dream; he was Night and the Moon, casting Shadow on the bright light of Thomas' life, one that Thomas returned to so often, even when his boy, his love, his Thomas had left him for longer than his body could handle; and Sleep had welcomed into his translucent embrace every time; for those quick naps or the death-like masque of deepest slumber, Sleep wouldn't trade anything in the World.

And yet, these lowly Princes dared to deft him?

The first laugh that Sleep ever let out ripped out with such force that it tore itself out of his quasi-plasma body, strands of his cloud-like shape fraying further as more spiels of laughter escaped him.

It was not painful, but wouldn't such amusement be accompanied by despair and pain? Thomas had always wanted such detail in dreams. Sleep gave in, and that was when it happened.

His love could feel pain.

Sleep felt himself fall into form. The new bones and sinew that held the corporeal image of Thomas fell into line, muscle and tendon growing out from the incomplete skeleton where bone marrow had not yet been properly contained.

Skin and nerves were something else entirely. Sleep now understood what "itch" was and the undying urge to scratch the offense sensation away, but the nails had to be perfect, so they grew in quite slowly. 

The laughter that escaped him finally had an originating point, from deep in his open chest where a heart began to beat and his small but inflating lungs quickly resumed a human capacity that wheezed out laughter with each contraction of his newborn muscles, especially from the one underneath his lungs that jumped and rolled against the bases.

To have vision and something inside of him interpret the Princes in front of him was amazing. As Sleep settled into his body, naked and new and unused to sensation, his laughter quieted, Sleep now breathless for the first time in Thomas' entire life.

"... What?"

"Sleep... Is that you?"

Sleep stared at them, his silver eyes eager and acutely aware that he would have be grow accustomed to his shaky alliance with Creativity.

"Yes."

The vibrations in his new larynx felt amazing.

"Does... Are you going to help us?"

"Not you. Thomas."

His Thomas' name, from physical apparatus to phonation, was intriguing to say. His tongue lightly bounced down from the roof of his mouth; his lips pressed together and reverberated while all of the air passed through his nose; the strange tingle that came from hissing out the last sound of Thomas' name... Sleep had definitely chosen a good form to take.

"Well, you need to come to the Mindscape, then."

Sleep felt a strange sense of annoyance, and as he chose the clothing with which to present himself to Thomas for the first time, his personality flowed into clothing. In particular, on his person formed sunglasses, a leather jacket, and a shirt that were from those dreams of Thomas dancing in Grease and Footloose. He was bitter but clingy, flamboyant and insistent, and quite energized, if the iced coffee in his hand meant anything.

He was powerful, and Thomas could desire him or not; it was all Thomas' choice, and Sleep would always be waiting for him.

"Bitch, let's go."

Damn, coffee was good. He'd have to get more later.


End file.
